


breakfast in bed

by sammie_s43073



Category: RSBoys, RSDreamStarZ
Genre: Coming Untouched, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, Language, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/sammie_s43073
Summary: Eomer wakes up to a delicious breakfast… in bed… from his husband, Red…
Relationships: Jared Jacobs/Eomer Jacobs-von Eomund, Red/Mer, RedMer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	breakfast in bed

Title: **breakfast in bed**

Author: samui_sakura

Pairings: RedMer

Rating: NC-17

Length: one shot

Warnings: PWP, smut, language

Genre: smut and fluff

Summary: Eomer wakes up to a delicious breakfast… in bed… from Red…

♥♂♂♥ **Breakfast in Bed** ♥♂♂♥

“Ahhh… harder, Red!” 

Eomer slammed his ass against the large cock pistoning his sweet spot again and again. He was so near, he knew from the tightening in his balls and the tensing of his thighs as he rode his lover’s graceful hips.

Red thrust upwards faster, his stomach slapping noisily on Eomer’s ass. “Oh God…” he cried through ragged breaths. A couple more vigorous shoves into his lover, then he spilled his thick cum deep in Eomer’s hole, eliciting a loud groan of pleasure from the leader.

Eomer dug his hands in the mattress; his hips bouncing on Red’s cock forcefully until finally delirious pleasure made him throw his head back as he shouted his release into the air.

“Uhhng… Red…,” he fell forward on his lover’s chest, satiated but satisfied. He breathed in gasps, still recovering from his orgasm. He looked up when he felt Red plant a breathy kiss on top of his sweaty head. He smiled at the man. “You fuck so good, I could die right now.”

Red’s arms came about his husband’s waist, rolling Eomer to his side so he can throw his thigh over the man’s slim hips to hug him closer. “Baby, I won’t let you die just yet 'coz I still need to ask you something,” a playful smile tugged at the corner of his bow-shaped lips.

Eomer closed his eyes as he nuzzled into the leader’s warm embrace. “What is it, lover?”

“What would you like for breakfast tomorrow?” he glanced down at the man snuggled to him.

Eomer’s answer was incoherent, his voice muffled further by Red’s chest as the smaller man spoke. “I nu-nno… hmm… too tired – can’t move… love hotdog hnnd eggs though,” he moaned and buried his face in his lover’s wide chest. “Red… shleeep, hnnn?” he mumbled.

“Hotdog and eggs it is, baby,” he replied gently.

The leader wasn’t able to hide his amusement at the adorable man in his bed. It was a little bit surprising how Eomer could be a wanton bitch one second and a cute baby the next. Red knew he wasn’t the best cook in the world unlike his husband, but he wanted to challenge himself so he could show Eomer a little appreciation.

“I love you,” he whispered softly in the smaller man’s ear and he heard him murmur which made Red smile. He then reached for the night lamp and gave its switch a couple of tugs before he closed his eyes to sleep.

♥♂♂♥

“What the fuck!?” Something moving in between his inner thighs made Eomer yelp and sit upright hastily that he almost knocked his head on the headboard. His eyes were slits as he threw a death glare at whomever he could blame for waking him up so rudely.

“Good morning,” Red’s megawatt smile met his lover’s laser-sharp eyes. He placed the wet hand towel back in the basin at the foot of the bed before he spoke again. “Sorry about that. I just wanted to surprise you,” he crawled to the man at the head of the bed until he was able to surround him in his arms.

“Water, please…” Eomer said, smiling as he was handed the glass of water even before he even finished his request. His husband knew him so well.

Red placed the glass back on the nightstand, pulling Eomer back against him.

Eomer’s eyes softened and his shoulders sagged as he sighed. He leaned into Red’s embrace. “Morning,” he greeted the man with a peck on the tip of his nose and on his lips, and then he smiled a little as his hands stroked the leader’s strong arms.

Red hummed in approval of his lover’s light touch. “I was cleaning you a little bit, baby. I hope you didn’t mind.” He kissed his husband’s cheeks and jaw and chin, and it made Eomer moan.

“It’s alright. It was a good surprise,” he flicked his lover’s nose tip with his forefinger. Red chuckled.

“Do you know I love you, Eomer?” The question made the smaller man’s face light up, his cheeks flushing pink. Red liked the view so much he had to hold himself back from pushing his husband down to fuck him into the mattress until they couldn’t move a limb.

“You just said so, Red,” was the other’s _shy_ reply. “And I love you, too,” he whispered, before touching his lips on Red’s wanting mouth for a searing kiss.

Their tongues twined as their breaths mingled, the kiss deepening and getting more demanding by the second – until Eomer pulled himself away from his lover’s face. And while gasping for breath he asked, “You said you have a surprise for me?”

The older man nodded breathlessly; a bit surprised that their lip lock suddenly ended. “Can you show me now?” Eomer felt excited; both from the surprise and from the heated kiss he just shared with Red.

“Alright,” The man replied and took his still-gasping lover’s hand so they could move to the edge of the bed and he could sit the smaller man sit there.

Eomer looked around trying to see any clue of what his lover’s surprise was but he saw nothing, and Red just knelt in front of him as his hand fished for something under the bed. He looked at his husband curiously with a raised eyebrow. He was just about to open his lips to say something but they were immediately encompassed by Red’s searching mouth.

They were back on the bed with Eomer lying prone underneath Red’s naked form. The smaller man’s arms wrapped themselves around the taller man’s frame, his hands feeling every ridge and valley of muscles on Red’s back and arms. Eomer smiled against his lover’s mouth as the other moaned from his ministrations.

He now let his toes draw irregular circles on the back of his man’s thighs and tight buttocks causing the leader to moan louder in encouragement. As he dug his heel into one smooth nether cheek, Red’s lips left his as the man grunted his satisfaction. Eomer reveled in the expression on his lover’s face and he continued with his teasing massage. Now using his heels and toes, he worked on kneading Red’s buttocks in circles, alternating pressing deep then light strokes on the man’s flesh.

Red’s eyelids grew heavier as he swam in the heady sensations Eomer’s feet were giving him. It was the first time that his lover gave him this kind of foreplay and he marveled at the smaller man’s creativity. Another moan passed his lips as Eomer pressed firmly in the hollow just above the slope of his buttocks. He had to brace his arms on the bed to keep himself from falling forward onto Eomer, as he felt his blood rush directly to his manhood.

“Oh god,” he breathed, earning a proud smirk from the man below him.

Eomer’s lower limbs retreated from the leader’s tensed thighs and well-caressed ass but he kept his left hand stroking the man’s sinewy arm and shoulder. His right hand trailed between their bodies and unerringly cupped his lover’s balls, giving them a languid massage.

“Eomer…fuck,” Red groaned loudly as his body was washed over by waves and waves of pleasure from Eomer’s talented hand. Sweat started to roll from his heaving shoulder on to his arms and chest as he strained to keep his balance as he topped his smaller lover. Moans continued to spill from his lips as Eomer’s caressing hand maintained its handy work.

Eomer was already turned on a while back, but now, he was as horny as hell. His own member was now begging for attention but he ignored it, wanting to concentrate on his lover. Red’s lust-filled sounds and sexy body – not to mention the full hard cock poking at him, were too much for Eomer that he just wanted to push the man completely off himself and ride him good until he can’t stand for a week. But he was still waiting for that damned surprise so he now struggled to remind the panting leader about it.

“I thought I was getting a surprise, baby? Why do I think I’m the one surprising you now?” His naughty grin complemented his stroking hand and sent Red’s mind reeling that the taller man now had to speak through labored breaths.

“I hah – ohhh… baby, can you… uhhhng~ fuck!” he hissed as his husband intentionally kneaded his balls harder while he was speaking. “I swear, if you don’t… uhhhng – shit… stop–” He groaned aloud, his neck straining as he threw his head back. He then hung his head low, his shoulders gleaming with sweat, his sensuous lips parted as he breathed harshly.

Eomer licked those parted lips, his slippery tongue tracing the contour of the leader’s rosy pair making them shiny.

“Jared,” the smaller man’s breath fanned Red’s lips, taking another moan from his throat. “Look at me, you handsome beast,” he smiled, keeping his hands where they were, on the leader’s arms and back and on his now-tightened testicles.

“Eomer… ahh~” Red was at his wit’s end as his body was completely enveloped in heady pleasure.

“Do you want to fuck me or what?”

His tone was so sexy, Red couldn’t help the precome that dripped from his stiff member, making him groan. Red struggled to breathe.

“Fucking sexy,” he spat and crushed the other’s full mouth with his own. The smaller man’s hands now raked his scalp as their tongues speared with each other, their kiss hungry and demanding – almost punishing – as Eomer’s legs twined themselves about the leader’s hips.

It was now Red’s turn to take a whine of protest from his horny lover as he peeled himself off of Eomer so he could recover the lube applicator he had fished for under the bed some minutes ago. He then crawled back to his pouting husband, holding him close as he planted a firm kiss on the man’s kiss-reddened lips. With a teasing smile, he waved the tube at him. Eomer’s eyes twinkled, getting the message.

“Nice and wide, baby,” Red said. And after placing himself in between his lover’s thighs, he gave both the smooth limbs a resounding slap.

“Jared!” Eomer didn’t expect the rather painful gesture, and he threw a warning look at the taller man.

Red just smirked at him, his eyes darkening, leaning forward until they were chest-to-chest. “You’ve been wanting that surprise, yes?” he whispered against Eomer’s lips, and the man nodded, his annoyance completely forgotten. “I promised you a yummy breakfast, right?”

Eomer tried to recall if he’d said anything last night, but his sex-muddled mind gave him nothing. He just kept on staring at Red. The man was grinning like a fool that he couldn’t tell what his husband was thinking. He opted not to say anything.

“Hotdog and eggs, baby,” Red licked his lips and watched Eomer’s eyes go wide as he quickly parted his lover’s ass cheeks and inserted the rounded tip of the tube into his tight hole in one smooth motion.

Before Eomer could peep or breathe, he felt the slick fluid squirt into his entrance as Red squeezed its container until it was empty. He saw the man throw the applicator somewhere in the room as he positioned his stiff member at Eomer’s now slick pucker – but not before holding both his husband’s wrists above him, trapping them and preventing him from moving.

“Red, you haven’t prepped me – ahh!” Eomer’s hands gathered fistfuls of the pillow under his head as the leader rammed his cock into the tight ring of muscles in one stroke, to the hilt.

“Jared!” he panted, his breath coming in short labored gasps. The sensation of being filled so suddenly, even after their session last night, had him squirming. He was still a bit raw after all. “Please…” Eomer struggled against his lover, moaning as Red began to thrust. “Off… uhhh… bastard…” he rasped, arms struggling against Red's hold.

“I love you more when you're this feisty, baby,” Red leered at him, his face looming above Eomer's own, mocking him. “I like it when you bare your claws, kitty cat.”

He did like it when Eomer scratched and bit when they had sex. It gave Red more reason to break his fiery lover down, making his dominance sweeter. He tightened his grip on the smaller man’s wrists, testing him more. Eomer's flaming eyes bore into the leader’s lust-hazed pair, a wild grin playing on his lips.

“You want scratches, Jared Jacobs? Let me go!” Eomer hissed thru his bared teeth resembling the wild cat that Red had always thought him to be. It only made Red hornier than ever, and Eomer regretted what he did as soon as he saw the glint in his lover’s eyes. The smaller man whimpered as he tried once more against Red's steel-like grip on his wrists.

He shouted more flowery profanities when the man began to move in and out of him without warning, going at it in a break-neck pace that shot a mix of sensations up Eomer’s spine from the thick cock thrusting into him.

“Hah… Jared–mmfff…” Eomer mewled, squeezing his eyes shut.

Red panted heavily as he pounded vigorously in and out of his lover’s slick hole, finding the resisting muscle ring a source of rapturous friction. Eomer’s earlier ministrations have done him well, so fucking well that he needed to make sure his slutty lover knew it by getting a thorough fucking. Eomer was such an effective tease that Red could swear that one day Eomer will eventually drive him past the point of insanity.

For now, he just had to concentrate on finding a way to break Eomer time and again, since his lover needed taming when he forgot his gentler manners. Though he didn’t give his baby time to adjust, he knew full well that their past lovemaking sessions imprinted the details of his body into his lover’s system that he wouldn’t have to worry about hurting Eomer too much. And he was right.

Soon enough Eomer was craning his neck as he shouted the incessant rapture swarming in his brain, making nothing coherent for him but the thick, long cock flicking at his prostate that was quickly sending him over the edge.

“Uhhnng… fuck me, Red…” he chanted through ragged breath. He wallowed in the heady pleasure drifting all over his body, filling his very core. He arched his back off the sheets as pleasurable shivers traveled along his sweat-lined back.

Sometimes he hated his own body when it came to its reaction to Red. One minute, he was in pain and then he would be moaning like a depraved slut the next. Eomer was yet to discover the answer to the puzzle which was his own body. For now, he just sought for that brilliant explosion of rapture from his nearing climax.

“Baby… so good,” Red moaned at his lover’s wanton demands and he thrust faster in reply. “Eomer…” he huffed, every muscle on his sweating back rippling and tensing as he moved in and out of his beautiful husband.

He watched Eomer’s lips part as he breathed through his mouth. His neck was a lovely crimson as he strained from the heat of their love-making, making little incessant noises, his eyes shut tightly, the lashes wet with sweat much like his blonde hair plastered on his furrowed brows.

Red drank in every detail of his lover’s lust-painted face, the vision etched forever in his mind, reminding him again and again that this lovely man was his and his alone. His for the taking: body, mind and soul. And now, he wanted Eomer to scream his name, to call out the man whose soul he stole just because he was Eomer.

Red was fucking him so damn good that Eomer literally cried out when he felt the man’s cock leave his tight passage. Tears of frustration formed, and his dilated eyes fluttered open as he looked at the taller man.

“Jared… please,” he rolled his hips against Red’s glistening cock, wanting to be filled again by the hardness of the man’s flesh. He cried out, mewling desperately.

Instead of heeding his lover’s want, Red shifted so that he could take Eomer by the waist and hoist him off the bed so they were now sitting face-to-face. He wiped the tears from his lover’s cheeks with his thumb and kissed him gently before speaking with much effort – especially with his member near bursting but ignored for now. 

“Eomer,” he gasped, meeting his lover’s gaze. “I love you,” he smiled.

Eomer squeezed the leader’s well-muscled shoulders tightly.

“I love you too, but I’m about to hate you if you don’t fuck me into this bed soon.”

He thrust his swollen cock against the taller man’s erection and the contact was electric. He moaned loudly, his hand flying to his abdomen to fist himself and end his fucking frustration, but Red was quick to react and swatted his hand away. Before he could attempt another move or touch himself, Red already had him at the foot of the bed, his legs hung on the man’s shoulders, and in a split second, he was again filled to the hilt with the leader’s rock-hard, thick cock.

“Yes… Jared…” Eomer cried out, his eyes unseeing as Red fucked hard into him. Slick puddles collected on his taut abs as his own cock dripped from the delicious sex he was getting. It wasn’t long before his lover’s long fingers wrapped around his straining erection, pumping Eomer in time with his deep thrusts.

Red moved faster, harder. He could feel his lover’s walls clutching him as the other man neared his orgasm, so he held onto Eomer’s trembling hips, his fingers digging into the tender flesh. He kept his pace, relentlessly hitting his husband’s prostate, and in seconds, he was shooting his thick, hot cum into Eomer.

“Baby…” He grunted, rocking into the other man, his body awash in pleasure.

“Red! Uhhhng… fuck…,” Eomer cried out loudly, his whole body shaking, coming hard untouched, his hands reaching for Red’s heaving chest, pulling him down to devour his mouth.

They didn’t know how long they lay there, tangled together, their ragged breathing and the musky scent of their steamy lovemaking filling the room. Eventually, Eomer found his breath as he let Red drop his sweaty head upon his smaller shoulder.

He whispered against his lover’s damp hair, “I’ll die if you do that again, Red… I swear to God,” he sighed, satisfied.

Red grinned, moving up to capture Eomer's swollen lips in a swift but sweet kiss. “You always love rough sex, baby,” he said with a chuckle, the comment earning him a slap on his chest. “Aray!” he pouted.

“Shut up…” Eomer said, pulling his husband’s head back into the crook of his neck as he ran his fingers up and down Red's side, making the man purr deep in his chest.

Red smiled, feeling his lover’s legs wrap about his waist. He caressed one thigh as he licked into Eomer’s ear, “Masarap ba yung breakfast, baby?”

The smaller man moaned, clasping Red tighter to him as he rolled his hips. “Fuck, yes.”

Red crushed their mouths together, breathing hard as he kissed his slutty lover. “Insatiable.”

“Meron pa ba?” Eomer asked, laughing kittenishly as Red nibbled on his earlobe. He hummed, feeling the slowly filling cock against his stomach.

“Definitely more where that came from, baby…” Red said, growling as he lifted Eomer’s leg, his long fingers probing his husband’s still-wet hole. “You ready for your second serving?”

“Give it here, lover.” Eomer smiled, licking Red’s lips, giggling as his man groaned kisses into his mouth.

Needless to say, when asked what he wanted for breakfast in bed, Eomer would say, _the usual_ , and Red would always be ready to serve.

///

A/N: ^^ SMILEY FACE


End file.
